combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
MP5A4
The HK MP5A4, or simply the MP5, is a German Sub Machine Gun. It is has been recreated in-game to be one of the most balanced weapons of the SMG category. It has average power, average recoil, and good rate of fire, along with low spread. Being one of the original SMG's in the game, it is hardly considered a popular weapon, as more players opt for a stronger UMP or a bullet-hosing P90. However, it is still one of the frequently used guns by beginners and, with a lot of patience and practice, an efficient tool for more experienced players. Its big highlight is, actually, the gun's high rate of fire, accuracy, and easily controllable horizontial recoil, both when scoped in or not. Although not often seen, Reflex Sights work extremely well when attached; the bullets have low Bullet Spread and its recoil is buffered when Tap Firing, which can help gain the upper hand in mid-range. For closer situations, the fire rate works surprisingly well, allowing players to drop targets fast even with its slightly-lacking firepower. A common setup with the MP5A4 is to attach an ACOG scope, as the extended zoom makes getting headshots extremely easy, providing a useful spray sniper weapon. A suppressor is not a good idea as it reduces the already low damage and makes the kill time significantly longer. It has a rather fast reload speed clocking in only slightly higher than 2 seconds. Modifications The MP5A4 can be outfitted with all current attachments. Variants *MP5 MOD *MP5 RAS *MP5 RAS Centurion Media MP5A4.gif|The MP5A4 as depicted from a picture of the Arsenal. Trivia * On the 1/12/11, an infamous glitch caused by Shop/BM maintenance "accidentally" put the MP5A4 on sale for 99''GP/30-Days. Hordes of players went and purchased the weapon as much as they could, including those who spent at least 11KGP to extend it to Permanency. While the shop error was fixed later that day, those who had purchased had the weapon removed from their storage and their money refunded however those that recieve the weapon for permanent through gifting multiple 30 day weapons were able to keep it due to the fact that Nexon refuses to edit inboxes. * Forum Moderator Kalika stated that although the issue (Shop error) was to be fixed, she didn't see any reason to ban the players who exploited it. * The MP5 is used by police forces and special forces across the globe. * It is made by Heckler and Koch, the same designers of the UMP, G36E, USP, PSG-1, M416, M417, and the MSG-90. * After February 3, 2010, the MP5 is no longer up for Default Weapon Replacement as those have been removed from the game. * Strangely, when the player is carrying this submachine gun, they'll notice that the fire selector switch is on the ''SAFETY symbol, which is supposed to stop the gun from firing, yet it's firing in fully automatic in game. This is not the case for the other variants (with the exception of the "upgraded" MP5 MOD). * In addition, there appears to be a burst-fire selection, although the in-game MP5A4 does not have one. The MP5 RAS does, however. * The MP5A5, the more common version, has a retracting stock, not a solid stock, as special forces would need a more compact and lighter weapon (excluding snipers). * The most compact version of the MP5 is the MP5K (The K stands for Kurz, which is translated as "compact"), with a smaller foregrip, 20 round mag, and no stock. * This is one of the most common SMGs in any FPS game. Category:Submachine Guns Category:Primary Category:Low Spread SMGs Category:Low Recoil SMG's Category:Weapons Category:GP Weapons Category:GP Common Category:Items